Yield Already
by MissFeral
Summary: Natsu and Gray get into a fight and Natsu is determined to make Gray submit. However will he do that? Tickle fic requested by animeshipper123 from Deviantart.
Natsu and Gray were at it again. Their arguments usually revolved around the affections of Lucy Heartfilia, and today was no exception. They both had a crush on her and would often fight about which one of them she liked better. Gray walked into the room and glared at his rival. His chest and feet were bare. He clenched his fists and felt the chill of his ice powers getting ready to strike. Natsu folded his arms across his toned chest and frowned.

"Can't you get it through your head that Lucy is mine?" asked Natsu, bluntly. "Or do I have to use balls of fire to help you understand?"

Gray growled and raised his fists, preparing to fight. "Let's go, hothead!"

The pair raced towards each other, scolding flames and freezing ice soaring. They battled for three minutes before Natsu gained the upper hand and pinned Gray to the floor. The losing opponent shouted threats chock full of profanity, but Natsu refused to let him up. Gray was growing angrier by the minute. To lose a fight was a pretty embarrassing situation.

"Yield!" Natsu demanded.

"N-Never! Lucy likes me better and there's nothing you can do about it!" Gray retorted, struggling beneath his rival's strong hold.

"In your dreams," Natsu responded with a smirk. "Now yield or you'll be very sorry!"

"Ha!" Came the reply.

Natsu rolled his eyes in exasperation. This could take all day if Gray continued being so stubborn. He knew Gray would always want Lucy for himself, but if Natsu could only get Gray to submit then their battle would be over (for the time being). The question was, how could he get Gray to give in?

"Release me, Natsu! Haven't I tired you out yet?" asked Gray, panting from his consistent struggling.

Natsu stifled a laugh. " _You_ tire _me_ out? Pardon me, but you do realize that _you_ are the helpless one at the moment? Why, you are completely at my mercy!"

"I SAID RELEASE ME NOW!" Gray roared.

"Sorry, but no can do." Natsu was getting a little worn out from fighting to restrain the constantly squirming Gray, but he was eager to make him yield. Suddenly, Natsu had an idea. He slowly moved down to Gray's legs and secured them by locking them between his own legs. Then he lightly ran his index finger down the center of Gray's bare sole.

"Haaaahahahahahahaha! Stohohohop!" laughed Gray, blushing in a very undignified way.

"Ticklish, I see." Natsu chuckled and began tickling Gray's foot with all five fingers. He gently scratched the arch, slowly but torturously.

Gray squealed like a little school boy. He hated being tickled with a passion. It was humiliating on so many levels and it drove him crazy.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEHEEHEHEHEEE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! STOOOOP! NATSU, CUT IT OUT!" he howled.

"Do you yield?" asked Natsu, grinning.

"NOT IN A MILLION HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YEARS! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHHEHEHEHE! HOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHO!"

"Oh well, suit yourself," Natsu sighed in mock sadness. He began tickling faster, now using both his hands to tickle both of Gray's feet.

Gray's laughter increased and he squirmed violently. The tickle sensations took over his body and made it difficult to think clearly. He just couldn't yield to Natsu. If he did, Gray would never be able to look at himself in the mirror again. He tried to distract himself by thinking about Lucy, but it didn't help much. He still laughed his head off as Natsu's playful fingers wiggled along his sensitive arches.

Natsu grinned evilly. "Face it, my friend…You won't win this time. You know why, don't you? Because you are much too ticklish! Hahaha!"

"SCREW YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STOP! STOP IT!" Gray roared, writhing and sweating and curling up his toes.

 _Hehe, I wish Lucy was here to see this,_ Natsu thought to himself. His fingers spidered up to Gray's toes and started tickling them mercilessly.

The hapless Gray let out a tortured shriek before falling back into hysterical laughter and giggles. His toes were definitely a weak spot. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could handle. He shuddered at the thought of submitting to a rat like Natsu but even so, he couldn't take much more of this brutal torture method. His cheeks turned bright pink as little beads of sweat rolled down his forehead.

A cruel grin spread across Natsu's face. He could tell his rival was getting weaker by the minute. He pulled back Gray's pale toes with one hand and tickled under them with the other.

"HEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEEHHEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THEEEEEEEERE! NOOOOO NATSU!" Gray pleaded.

"Yield already!"

"OKAYOKAYOKAY! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! I YIELD! I YIELD! HEEEEHEEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE I TAP OUT! YOU WIN! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Natsu smiled in triumph. "It's about time!" With that, he released Gray's legs and finally gave him a chance to breathe. Natsu stood up and dusted off his clothes.

"Y-Y-You are so gonna p-pay!" Gray panted, still laying on the floor.

"Well, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my way from now on!" Natsu said, beaming down at his exhausted companion.

Gray rolled over onto his side, panting and glaring icicles at Natsu. "If it's the last thing I ever do…I will get you back for this, Natsu Dragneel!"

The End


End file.
